


skulls

by WhereLifeIsStrong



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, do y'all still call them drabbles? idk i'm old, minato is no longer the great seal and goes to high school with ken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereLifeIsStrong/pseuds/WhereLifeIsStrong
Summary: An encounter on the dormitory rooftop.





	skulls

The rooftop is always his safest bet.  Quiet and peaceful but not suffocatingly isolated -- just enough to be _alone_ while still being a part of the world he gave his life to protect.  Down below, Iwatodai thrums with soft vitality. He can't hear it from up here, but there must be people laughing and talking and _living_. It's a nice thought.

 (Ages ago, he liked the rooftop for a different reason: it'd be so easy to fling himself off whenever he wanted.  But that's not much of a comfort anymore.)

 His hands find themselves sliding into his pockets the way they used to.  Even after years of vast nothingness, it's a habit he hasn't broken. Not that it's a bad thing -- apparently, he's well-known as "the kid with his hands in his pockets" now.  Was that the case back in 2009? He can't remember.

 That train of thought is cut off with the sound of an ancient, rusted metal door creaking open.  Behind him, footsteps approach slowly and he doesn't need to turn around to see who it is.

 "Good afternoon, Akira."

 "Good afternoon, s... Minato."  The footsteps slow to a halt. It's likely that Akira was about to call him _senpai_ , but they're partners now.  There's no room for formalities.

 "Aren't you going to come over here and greet your lover properly?"  Minato tosses a glance over his shoulder, mouth splitting into a cheeky grin for Akira's eyes only.  "I don't have all day."

 "'Properly'?"  It takes a moment for Akira to register what Minato means, but when he does, he snorts -- and his arms extend, somewhere between offering a hug and inviting a challenge.  "Come get a kiss yourself if you want it that badly."

 For a moment, Minato observes him silently; the grin fades into a more thoughtful look as he studies the taller boy.  He's wearing his favorite black shirt unbuttoned over a white tee, and the combination certainly flatters his form. Those black curls, an incomprehensible mess and yet impeccably preened all at once -- they frame a pretty pale face with pretty dark eyelashes obscured by a pair of unfortunately-pretty fake spectacles.  They suit Akira, certainly, but Minato doesn't like that he picked them out just to seem like less of a delinquent. The glasses are like another mask -- and Akira's true form is fine the way it is, delinquent-looking and all.

 As he shuffles over to meet Akira halfway, a hand slides out of his pocket -- not to accept the embrace, not _yet_ ; but first to pluck the glasses off of his unfairly gorgeous face and pocket them.  _Then_ Minato's arms wrap around the other, and he tilts his head up to meet Akira in a chaste kiss. Those soft lips taste deliciously bitter -- not the smoky gunpowder that Minato is so hopelessly addicted to, but more domestic; rich and cozy like coffee.  It's a heaven of its own.

 "Iwatodai's such a happy place," Akira murmurs against his lips once they part.  "I can see why you love it here."

 Blue eyes lose themselves in gently-smoldering gray.  "It wasn't always like this."

 "But you made it like this, didn't you?"  One of Akira's hands slides down to rest on Minato's waist, and the other lifts to cup his cheek.  The intimate, romantic gesture sends a shiver down Minato's spine, and subconsciously he finds himself leaning further into the touch.

 "I didn't," Minato finally replies once he's gathered his bearings.  "Not alone, at least. My... friends... did all the hard work -- I just helped them along."

 The unspoken question -- _isn't that what a leader is?_

 Akira hums in agreement, eyes fluttering shut as he buries his nose in blue hair and inhales the ocean scent of shampoo.  His voice is muffled when he speaks.

 "Love you, Minato."

 "Love you, Akira," Minato breathes.  He tightens his hold on the man he _adores_ , and his head comes to rest against that steadily beating heart.  And they stay like that, impossibly serene and stupidly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaaa this is lowkey lame. I originally started writing it when I was feeling sad, and then I finished it just now.
> 
> Pegokita means EVERYTHING to me. Like with most of my OTPs, it started as a crackship and then I was like "oh no oh god I actually really love this". I'm so happy we finally get to see them interact in PQ2, and I sincerely hope that Minato's brought back in a future game so he can live the fulfilling life he deserves. This isn't the first fanfic I've written about them, but I'm probably not gonna post the earlier ones (which were Spicy Smut registered trademark), just because they were written before the West got PQ2 and so there are some things that directly contradict the premise of the game. And also because it was kinda-sorta a collab with my buddy, and I don't think said buddy is okay with publicly posting his NSFW content yet.


End file.
